


Shadows of Summer

by Imthebumblebeebitch



Series: Unfinished and Abandoned Fics [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imthebumblebeebitch/pseuds/Imthebumblebeebitch
Summary: Jeremy Dooley went to summer camp because he thought it would be a fun, wholesome experience. He was gonna go canoeing, play stupid campfire games, and maybe even fall in love. To his horror, something dark and dangerous is going on at the camp, and it'll take everything he has just to survive a week, let alone an entire summer





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this idea came from but I LOVE it

"We are about 10 minutes from Camp Campbell, everyone!" The driver said happily. Jeremy paid her no mind; not because he was a total asshole, but because he simply had his headphones up a little too loud. He didn't know anyone on his bus, and he didn't really care to. No one makes friends on the bus ride to camp; everyone knows that. You have to wait until you get there, lest your new "friends" be in a cabin all the way across the camp with an entirely different schedule. It was science. 

Jeremy was just happy to get away at this point. He was stuck with a distant mom, a dad who left, and a school that seemed to hate literally anyone who was a little bit different. Considering Jeremy was nonbinary and really fucking gay, he was pretty universally hated at his school. He had maybe one friend, but she went missing the year before. He missed her every day, but he lived in a racist small town; of course they weren't going to try very hard when looking for a missing black girl. 

"Hey, dude." Someone said from behind Jeremy. Due to the lack of care for anything that _wasn't_ All Time Low, he ignored them. "Dude." The person said, nudging him a little bit. Jeremy sighed and took off one of the headphones. He turned his head to look at the camp bus etiquette-breaker. 

"Can I help you?" Jeremy said rather rudely. He didn't mean to sound like a prick, honest. 

"We'll be at camp in 10 minutes, thought you'd like to know." The person said. "You always have a stick up your ass or are you just an asshole?"

"Mix of both. Thanks for the info." Jeremy muttered. He went to put his headphone back on, sending a silent prayer asking that this kid just leave him alone. 

"I'm Ryan, by the way. Ryan Haywood." The kid said. So the universe was ignoring him today. Peachy. 

"I'm Jeremy Dooley. Can we skip the small talk, I'd hate it if we ended up friends and then never saw each other all summer."

"My, you've put some thought into this, haven't you?" Ryan mused. "Who knows, maybe we'll get lucky and be in the same cabin. Maybe we'll even bunk together."

"I don't think I'm that lucky." Jeremy said sarcastically. God, he hoped this kid was far away from him at the camp. 

Ryan continued to try and make small talk with Jeremy the remaining time on the bus, much to Jeremy's dismay. He guesses it wasn't _all_ bad; Ryan was quite the looker after all. Even so, he knew his camp bus etiquette, and gave nothing but short, one word answers. 

"Looks like we're here, Mr. Dooley. Need any help with your bags?" Ryan said as they walked off the bus.

"I'm good, thanks. I'm sure you've got enough things to carry for yourself." Jeremy said, rushing away to get his stuff. He sent a silent thank you to the sky when Ryan went on the other side of the bus. He wasn't entirely sure why, but something about Ryan made Jeremy feel really... uneasy. The farther away he was from him, the better. 

"Alright, campers! Are you ready for a super fun time at camp?" The camp counselor said enthusiastically. Jeremy was beginning to think he had made a horrible mistake. "I'm David, one of your wonderful camp counselors! Before we can start with all the fun summertime activities, we have to split you all up into your cabins. How exciting! Now, the cabins are coed, but there will be a counselor in each one, so no funny business!" Jeremy decided that he hated David a lot. 

He zoned out a bit listening to David actually name off every name, seeing as though there were literally hundreds of kids there and there were infinitely better ways to go about this. For some reason, he tuned in right as his cabin was called. 

"And for Cabin Nox, with Geoff Ramsey as your councilor; Michael Jones, Jack Pattillo, Gavin Free, Jeremy Dooley, and Ryan Haywood. Wowzers, an all boys cabin! How exciting!" Of course David assumed their genders. Of course. 

"Not all of us are guys, dickbag." He heard someone from behind him call out, annoyed. Jeremy turned around to see a person with short curly red hair and glasses, a skinny blond next to him. They got their bags and began to walk away, and Jeremy followed. He willed the universe to let Ryan not approach him. 

"Looks like we're in the same cabin after all, Jeremy." He heard a familiar voice say from next to him. The universe was actively working against him. 

"It would appear." Jeremy said. He sighed; might as well try and be friends with the guy. They would be living with each other all summer. "Wanna be bunk mates?"

"What's this? Is the Jeremy Dooley asking little ol' me to bunk with him? Why, I'd be honored!" Ryan said in an exaggerated southern drawl. Jeremy couldn't help but laugh at that. "And, not only does he smile, but he laughs!"

"God damn, you are an insufferable prick, aren't you?" Jeremy chuckled out. 

"I've been told that before, but I promise I'm actually a pretty cool dude."

"Here's hoping, since we will be living together and all. You know any of our other cabin mates?" Jeremy asked. 

"I'm pretty close friends with Jack. We go to the same college." Jeremy did a double take. 

"You're in college? They let college students and high schoolers in the same camp?"

"Anyone 16 to 22 are allowed to go here, but the 20 through 22 year olds are kept separate from the 16 and 17 year olds. Me and Jack are only freshman, so we're both 19. How old are you?"

"18. I just graduated like two weeks ago." Jeremy said. Ryan didn't respond after that, and they walked to their cabin in relative silence. Their cabin was right on the lake, surprisingly. 

When they walked through the door, Jeremy recognized the two people he saw earlier. He noticed that the red head was really fucking pale. The person whispered something to his friend, but Jeremy couldn't hear. 

"Uh, hey. I'm Jeremy. Jeremy Dooley." Jeremy introduced himself awkwardly. 

"I'm Ryan Haywood."

"I'm Michael, that's Gavin. He doesn't talk a lot to people he doesn't trust, so don't expect many words for a couple of days." The angry red head told them. Jeremy just looked confused, but Ryan nodded. 

"Of course, I completely understand. Wouldn't want to have any accidents, right?" He chuckled. 

"We certainly don't. So, does that one actually not know, or is he just playing stupid?" Michael asked, pointing to Jeremy. 

"What?" Jeremy questioned. 

"I'm pretty sure he actually doesn't know. It's kind of adorable if you think about it; imagine not knowing your entire life." Ryan responded with a smirk that both Michael and Gavin returned. 

"What?" Jeremy said again. Before anyone could say anything more, Jack and Geoff walked through the door. 

"Sorry we took so long, Jack and I had to school David about how we shouldn't assume people's genders like he did. I may have scared him a bit, but I tend to do that sometimes. I'm Geoff, your cabin leader." The guy with black hair said. The girl next to him waved. 

"Hi, I'm Jack. Strange name for a girl, I know, but it's my name so suck it up if you have a problem." She said cheerfully. Jeremy decided that he liked her. 

"I'm Jeremy." He said. Ryan walked over and gave Jack a hug. 

"Good to see you again, Jack. How'd you do on your finals?" Ryan asked as he and Jack began to unpack their things. Jeremy took this opportunity to claim the top bunk. 

"I think I did pretty well, considering I saw the answers to three of my exams before I took them." Jack chuckled. 

"Jack Pattillo, cheating on exams? Well I never!"

"Oh shut up, Haywood, you know I can't control what I see."

"I'm sure you weren't complaining either."

"Oh shush. I saw that you passed all your exams, congratulations!"

"Yeah, I actually did cheat on my chem exam. Humans are so easy to manipulate, I've come to realize." Ryan chuckled as Jack lightly hit his arm. Jeremy was stuck on the fact that Ryan just utilized the word 'human' like he wasn't one. 

"You are so cruel, you know that?" Jack laughed as she finished unpacking her belongings. 

"That's why you love me." He retorted, blowing her a kiss. "Now, since we are all cabin mates, we should do a little... introduction? Jeremy here doesn't actually know, so I thought that maybe we could break the news to him so that he doesn't make a scene tonight at the bonfire."

"He really doesn't know?" Geoff asked. When Ryan nodded, he started laughing. "He really doesn't know! Oh god, I _love_ being there when people find out for the first time. It's always so great!"

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?" Jeremy said, sounding annoyed. Apparently everyone knew this big secret except for him. 

"Let's sit in a circle and introduce ourselves." Jack suggested. Everyone complied and sat in a circle. 

_Didn't we already introduce ourselves already?_ Jeremy though, confused. 

"Ok, who should start out?" Michael asked, chuckling. 

"Oh, I've got this. I always have this trick prepared for when I get to tell someone." Geoff laughed maniacally. Jeremy was beginning to think that he made a terrible mistake coming to this camp. He couldn't believe what he saw next. 

Geoff pulled out a wand, and honest to god _wand_ , and started waving it around and muttering something that was just quiet enough that Jeremy could hear. He watched in complete shock as the tip of the wand lit up and shot at Jack, who was now a pleasant shade of purple. 

"Geoff!" She yelped out. Everyone but Jeremy laughed. 

"Don't worry, Jack. It wears off after about 2 minutes. Anyway," Geoff turned to Jeremy, "all those mystical creatures, magic, you name it, it's all real. I myself am a wizard, as you can see." He gestured to a tattoo on his wrist. 

"What." Jeremy said dumbly. 

"I'm a vamp. Before you say anything, yes I drink blood, no I don't want to drink yours, and this ring let's me go out in the sun and not die." Michael huffed out, obviously annoyed at having to give the explanation. "Gav here is a siren, which is why he can't speak for a few days. Since you're so unprepared, you may fall under his spell on accident."

"What." Jeremy repeated. 

"I'm a psychic. Not like the shitty TLC ones, but like an actual psychic. I get visions of the future sometimes, and I'm really good a predicting things. Call it a 6th sense." Jack said happily. "You'll get through this, don't worry."

"And I'm a warlock. Very different from a wizard, let me tell you." Ryan chuckled, Geoff joining in. 

"What. What the fuck." Jeremy said. This was not real. 

"It's true, Jeremy. Magic and magical creatures are all real, and you are now at a camp specially made for us." Michael smirked at the look on Jeremy's face. 

"But... then how did I end up here? If this is true, and you aren't fucking with me, then how did I, a human, end up at a camp for freaks?"

"No need for name calling, Jeremy. This camp doesn't make mistakes when it comes to who they admit. Everyone at this camp is, as you so eloquently put, a 'freak.'" Ryan explained. 

"But I'm not! I think I would know if I was a vampire or a warlock or a wizard!"

"Have you ever tried using magic?" Jack asked. 

"No, because magic doesn't exist!" Geoff and Ryan looked at Jeremy pointedly. "Or rather, I had no idea magic existed. I can't really argue that you're lying to me, because Jack was purple literally 20 seconds ago and now she's not and she hasn't moved." Jeremy said, slightly freaking out a little. 

"I know it's overwhelming, but you'll get the hang of it. For the record, you are a warlock." Ryan said. 

"How do you know?"

"You have the mark of the warlock on your neck, same as me."

"That's just a birthmark."

"...Well yeah. All warlocks are born with it. Look." Ryan said, turning and letting Jeremy see the back of his neck. Sure enough, the exact birthmark that Jeremy had was on Ryan's neck. 

"I... I'm..." Jeremy stuttered out. He then did what any sensible person in his situation would do. 

He fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy learns more about this world he managed to stumble into, and he sees an old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update whoops

"You had quite the fall, Mr. Dooley." The nurse said softly, applying the bandages to his forehead. "You're lucky that vampire didn't lose control. Warlock blood always was so sweet..." He sighed contentedly. Jeremy did his best not to faint again. 

"This is all so much..." He grumbled. The nurse looked at Jeremy with a knowing look. 

"Sorry you had to find out this way, kid. Though, I have to ask, why'd you come to this camp if you didn't know what it was for? Not many 18 year olds sign up for a summer camp as a camper."

"One of my friends recommended it to me. They said that I deserved a break, and I always did like nature. They said that this camp was perfect for me."

"What was your friends name?"

"Steffie. Steffie Hardy."

"Oh yeah, Steffie is a well known vamp. She sent you here so you could learn, I guarantee it."

"...You've got to be shitting me." Jeremy muttered, putting his head in his hands. He always knew she looked a little too pale all the time. 

"I know it's rough finding out like his, but look on the bright side; you're at a camp full of magical beings like you. You're gonna learn how to use your magic. That's pretty cool if you ask me." The nurse said, trying to comfort Jeremy. It seemed to work, if only a little bit. "Now, why don't you go out to your friends? You've got quite a few waiting outside of this cabin as we speak." The nurse winked and turned to walk away, signaling that Jeremy could leave. He did in a hurry, and rushed outside to find his cabin mates. 

"You good?" Jack asked, a look of worry etched on her face. 

"Just a bit shaken up more than anything." Jeremy admitted. "And I have a killer headache. 

"You did hit your head quite hard." Ryan mused. "In any case, we're glad you're alright."

"Yeah, don't need someone dying in my cabin. I wouldn't hear the end of it!" Geoff joked, trying to elicit a smile from Jeremy. To his delight, Jeremy laughed. 

"Ok, I'm sort of coming to terms with this whole 'magic is real and I'm magic' thing, so what happens now?"

"Well, why don't we go to our cabin and show off for you a bit before the festivities start? I'm sure you'd like to see some examples of us using magic." Jack suggested. 

"Sounds great. You think Gav should be included in this?" Michael asked as they walked back. Geoff thought a moment. 

"Only if he wants to. He knows his power better than any of us." Geoff said. Their attention was then focused on the quiet boy, who simply nodded. 

When they all made it back to their cabin, they all sat in a circle again. 

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Ryan questioned. Everyone looked around at each other before Jack raised her hand. 

"I don't really have much in addition to my future sight, but I do have telekinesis." She told Jeremy. To demonstrate, she focused her thoughts and energy and moved a book from her bed to her lap. Jeremy watched in utter amazement. 

"Holy shit." He muttered. He'd have to admit, that was pretty cool. 

"You've already seen what I can do, Lil J." Geoff laughed at his own nickname. "But I suppose I could show you more." He pulled out a wand and did a quick conjuring spell, and a grey sphinx cat appeared in the middle of the circle. "Say hello to Wyatt!"

"I love cats so much, holy shit." Jeremy said, petting the small feline. She purred in response. 

"Alright, my turn." Michael said despicably. Before Jeremy could even blink, he was up in the air. He looked down to see Michael smirking up at him while holding him up. 

"Ok, you have super strength and super speed. Please let me down now." Jeremy huffed, and suddenly he was on the ground and Michael was staring at him with intense red eyes. 

"Turn your head so that I have more access to your neck." Michael commanded. Jeremy wasn't sure why, but he immediately complied to Michael's order. He couldn't do anything as the vampire got closer to his neck. He could just feel the prick of his fangs when Ryan spoke up. 

"Alright, that's enough, Michael. I know warlock blood is irresistible, but don't take advantage of the kid like that."

"Oh shut up, Ryan. I was going to pull away before anything could happen." Michael grumbled, speeding back to his place next to Gavin. The boy in question looked at Jeremy with wide green eyes. 

"Go sit on your bed." Gavin said calmly. Jeremy had a very quick thought that Gavin sounded British, but it went away quickly as he obeyed. 

Jeremy's thoughts were suddenly clouded. He couldn't seem to form a coherent one, other than 'obey Master Gavin.' 

"Hold your hand out." Gavin said. Jeremy did as he was told. "Michael, get some shaving cream and put it in his hand." Gavin giggled, Michael joining in as he did what Gavin asked. "Ok, Jeremy, now slap yourself in the face as hard as you can. Don't hold back."

"That's a little mean-" Jack started, but she was interrupted as a loud smack was heard from Jeremy. His face was now covered in shaving cream, and there was a very prominent hand print forming on his cheek. 

"Owwww." Jeremy groaned. "What the fuck just happened?"

"Gav's a siren, and you were unprepared. All he has to do is talk, and you'll do whatever he says." Geoff explained. 

"Wonderful."

"Don't be like that, you'll expect it now so it'll be easier to fight off in the future. In no time, you'll be able to hold a conversation with him and not want to suck his dick." Michael smirked at Jeremy's horrified expression.

"I- I didn't-" Jeremy stuttered, causing everyone in the room to laugh. He blushed really hard. 

"Don't feel embarrassed, dude. It's just a side effect, you can't help it." Michael laughed. Jack walked over to Jeremy and helped to lead him to their bathroom. 

"Let's get you cleaned up, yeah?" She smiled at him. "You must have a hard hit, that looks painful."

"I took some self defense classes." Jeremy mumbled in response. Jack gave him a sympathetic smile as she wiped his face off with a warm washcloth. "Thank you, for helping me."

"It's not a problem, Jeremy. If your face doesn't naturally heal up soon, I'll ask a fae for some help. I'm sure Kdin wouldn't mind." 

"So, what's the bonfire thing they keep talking about?" Jeremy asked. 

"It's just a place for all the campers to meet each other, and get acquainted with people in their species."

"I don't think I like the fact that you just used the word species."

"Well, we aren't exactly mortal humans, so species works best."

"Wait, since I'm a warlock, does that mean I can do cool magic things?" Jeremy asked as they walked out of the bathroom. Ryan smirked at him. 

"It sure does. Once you use your magic more, you'll be able to see your strengths and weaknesses and choose a discipline from there. I personally," he started, holding out his hand and summoning a dark, shadowy figure, "specialize in Shadow Magic."

"Holy shit." Jeremy said in awe.   
"Will I be able to do that?"

"If you choose Shadow Magic, yeah. Though you seem to have more of a Light Magic vibe to you." Jack mused. Ryan scowled at her, but no one seemed to notice. 

"Well, now that _that's_ all taken care of," Geoff started, "let's head to the bonfires. I'm sure Jeremy would love to meet the other warlocks."

"Way ahead of you. I've got a couple of friends meeting me here, so y'all can go on ahead. We'll see you later?" Ryan asked. Everyone nodded and filed out of the cabin, leaving Ryan and Jeremy alone. 

"So, what magic do you think I should specialize in?" Jeremy asked awkwardly. Ryan shrugged. 

"I personally have a bias toward Shadow Magic, but it's ultimately your choice. Though you should know that once you make that choice, you can't go back." Ryan told him, pulling his shirt down and revealing a tattoo on his chest, right over his heart. 

"A tattoo?" Jeremy questioned. 

"A Marking. Once you choose your specialization, you'll get one of these. Not gonna lie, it hurts like a bitch. It's worse than getting a tattoo, and there aren't even any needles involved."

"Great, looking forward to it." Jeremy groaned. Fuck, he had to be essentially _branded_ for this? He just learned that magic existed for Christ's sake. Couldn't he catch a break? 

"Yo, Haywood! Get out here, the bonfire is starting soon." They heard someone call from outside. Ryan walked out first, Jeremy following soon after. He saw Ryan's friend, and his jaw dropped as he instantly recognized who it was. 

"Mica?!"


End file.
